Powerful Bonds
by Sakura no Kitsune
Summary: UNDER REWRITE!
1. Fallen Angel

Helteage: I can not believe I wrote this  
  
Kaiba: Nor can I  
  
Hiyami: You need sleep  
  
Amethyst: I say that's what we do. Have a sleep over  
  
Helteage: .....  
  
Kaiba: -_-' I don't think she heard you  
  
Amethyst: Who's gunna do the disclaimers?  
  
Mokuba: I will!  
  
Hiyami: Go ahead!  
  
Mokuba: Helteage does not own Yugioh. Hiyami and Helteage belong to her, Amethyst belongs to Moonauthor and Aka is a nickname Helteage came up with for Yami Bakura.  
  
Amethyst: She pays you, doesn't she?  
  
Mokuba: Yep!  
  
Kaiba: WHAT?!  
  
Hiyami: Calm down and let's get on with the fic. Okay?!  
  
Kaiba: *nods*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
/Yugi/ //Yami// +Ryou+ -Aka- *Helteage* **Hiyami** 'everyone else'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A young girl sat in a tree, watching as eight friends sat ate and chatted happily.  
  
She sighed.  
  
Angelic wings folded up. She stood and quickly went through the trees before she took flight, to make sure no one saw her. Soon she vanished out of sight.  
  
A young man, however, did spot her. He stood; large leathery and scaly wings emerged from his back.  
  
He shook his head and then disappeared in a burst of flames.  
  
~*~Girl's POV~*~  
  
I sat on my cloud, wishing I hadn't gone down to Earth.  
  
I was an angel and angels were supposed to correct the wrongs on the Earth. I, for some strange reason, wanted to be apart of the wrongs.  
  
Heaven was a paradise. Everyone was kind and pure. The gods and goddesses watched over us, making sure no one went astray.  
  
I was a warrior, who promised to protect the heavens from Akephalos, the demon god. Now I wasn't sure I wanted to, anymore.  
  
I loved paradise but something was missing. I wanted to be human again.  
  
~*~Boy's POV~*~  
  
I flew around, looking over the flames that many souls had been condemned to. I hated to hear their screams of agony and sorrow.  
  
I was a demon warrior, trained to fight the gods. Akephalos, the demon god, had a score to settle with Amun-Ra and none of us dared to get in his way, although I don't remember how many times I wanted to. That was his problem, not mine.  
  
He dragged many demons to war, none of which made it back.  
  
I know I shouldn't have gone to Earth but it felt right. I felt empty down here, like something was missing. I wanted my life back.  
  
~*~Third Person POV~*~  
  
~Duelist Kingdom~  
  
Yami was walking beside Yugi, who was looking up, at the sky.  
  
/Yami?/ //Yes, Aibou?// /Do you think Helteage is happy where she's at?/ //She was a pure soul so she is with the gods. I am sure of it.// /I miss her/ //We all do, aibou, we all do//  
  
Yami pulled Yugi into an embrace. Amethyst looked down at the ground. Ryou wrapped his arms around her small waist, knowing exactly how she felt.  
  
"Come on, guys! Dey wouldn' want us ta be sad!" Joey said. He was choking up inside, despite his attempts to cheer everyone else up.  
  
"Joey's right, Aibou. She wouldn't want us to be sad for the rest of our lives," Yami told his light, although he was feeling just as bad.  
  
An angelic figure sat in a tree above them, choking back sobs. "I miss you all, too," she whispered. A single tear fell down her cheek. She threw a feather, from one of her wings, down and then disappeared.  
  
Yugi picked up the feather.  
  
Yami smiled. "She's watching over you"  
  
They continued on, hoping to see their lost friend.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
The demon boy sat by the ocean.  
  
"This is pathetic!" he yelled at himself. "I am supposed to hate this land, it's inhabitants and everything that guards it! So why do I feel this way?!"  
  
"Because you are not ready to let it go," came a voice.  
  
He turned to spot a young woman wearing Egyptian robes. She has white hair and piercing silver eyes.  
  
"Mage," the boy whispered.  
  
"Yes. I have been watching you, young Kaiba."  
  
"Have you come to mock me?!"  
  
"No. I have come to help you."  
  
"Well, go away! I don't need or want your help!"  
  
"You presume I'm giving you a choice in the matter. You must stand up to Akephalos. He's planning on attacking Sanctuary.  
  
"And I care because? I'm a demon, remember? I'm supposed to do evil things."  
  
"If he captures Sanctuary, then his next target will be the Earth!"  
  
"And?"  
  
"He'll destroy all of the angels!"  
  
"Look, that sounds like a job for you sages. I will follow my orders and if I must attack Sanctuary, then so be it."  
  
He flapped his large wings and flew off, into the forest.  
  
He stopped in a clearing, where he seen a young girl, laying there, bleeding from where arrows had entered her wings and other wounds.  
  
"An angel," he said.  
  
He walked over to her. She looked familiar, but he couldn't remember from where.  
  
Her blonde hair was tinted with red from the blood from her wounds that seeped into the ground around her.  
  
He kneeled down next to her and was preparing to brush her bangs from her face, when he stopped himself.  
  
'She's an angel! Why do I care that she's hurt?! We're enemies! But I feel like I know her..'  
  
He felt sorry for the fallen angel and proceeded to take care of her wounds. He pulled out the arrows from her wings, five in all, there from her left and two from her right. On closer inspection, he noticed that they were demon weapons. "The demons have already begun the attack," he whispered.  
  
He bandaged up her wounds and lit a fire. It was getting late and he wanted to find out what happened at Sanctuary.  
  
~With Yugi and the others~  
  
"Do you think she's alright, Yami?" Yugi asked his dark, as they set up camp for the night.  
  
"Of course, Aibou. Why do you ask?"  
  
"It may sound silly, but I got a feeling something bad has happened."  
  
"Don't worry. You just need some rest."  
  
Aka, on the other hand, disagreed. Although Hiyami was in the Shadow Realm, they still had a bond and from the news he received, it wasn't good.  
  
-Are you sure?- **The demons here are excited. Akephalos and other evil gods must be attacking Sanctuary. I have a bad feeling about Helteage too. Kaiba's out there, you know.** -But they love each other- **They don't remember. When a soul becomes an angel or a demon, they forget who their loved ones are on the opposing side.** -What can we do?- **Pray....**  
  
"I'll go get some firewood," Amethyst told the others. "I'll go with you!" Ryou volunteered. "Stay here. I'll be fine," she replied, walking off.  
  
She came to a clearing, where a fire was lit and a form was laying next to it, it's face illuminated by the glow of the flames.  
  
"Helteage?" Amethyst asked, walking toward the sleeping angel.  
  
Her eyes filled with tears of joy when she noticed that it was her lost friend. "Helteage! Wake up!" she told her friend, shaking her roughly.  
  
She put the sleeping figure into a sitting position, now noticing her bandaged wings.  
  
Kaiba had returned and spotted Amethyst. "Kaiba! I knew you were alive!" she exclaimed, leaving Helteage and walking over to Kaiba.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, coldly.  
  
"I was looking for firewood."  
  
"Well, get out of here."  
  
"I want you two to come back with me. I can get the boys and we can take her to our camp-," she tried to tell him.  
  
"That angel isn't going anywhere until she answers some questions! Then I'll kill her."  
  
"This is Helteage-," she began.  
  
"I wouldn't care if it was Osiris!"  
  
"But-!"  
  
"Go and don't say a word to the others, otherwise, Ryou will be my next target."  
  
Amethyst forgot about the wood and ran back to the campsite.  
  
"Stupid humans," he muttered.  
  
The angel was awake now and struggled to stand, but was unable to do that. She tried to fly but found that she couldn't do that, either.  
  
"You wouldn't want to put anymore strain on that body, until you recover."  
  
The angel gasped, noticing that a demon sat next to her and backed away.  
  
He chuckled. "You do not have to be afraid of me. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want some answers."  
  
"Akephalos sent you, didn't he?!" Her crimson orbs were filled with many emotions; confusion, anger, sorrow, pain, alarm. They were all shown clearly.  
  
"No. I helped you on my own free will."  
  
"Why?! That isn't the nature of a demon," she replied suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know exactly. Now answer me this. Why were you down here pierced with demon arrows?"  
  
"Apep and Akephalos sent out a wave of demons." She growled. "If they take over Sanctuary, then it's all over!"  
  
She gripped the grass and pulled it out to help relieve some of her anger.  
  
"I thought angels didn't hold hate in their hearts."  
  
"We do when it comes to lowly creatures like you who try and take everything over!" she spat.  
  
Kaiba growled and stood up. "I think that's enough questioning for today! Say hello to Osiris for me!" He yelled, raising his hand to call on his sword.  
  
Helteage, too, called on her sword but also a horn. "The demons will fall by the hands of the gods!" She began to glow a bright white, her figure disappearing in the blinding light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Hiyami: How is it?  
  
Helteage: I still can't believe I did that...  
  
Kaiba: And to me too!  
  
Amethyst: Sleep does wonders  
  
Yami: Should it keep going?  
  
Aka: Or should it come to a dead end?  
  
Hiyami: R&R! Suggestions are always welcome! 


	2. Mixed Feelings

Helteage: Here's Chapter two!  
  
Hiyami: You seem better.  
  
Amethyst: She got sleep  
  
Mai: I did not sleep with Joey!  
  
Hiyami: No one said you did.  
  
Mai: Whoops.. *runs away*  
  
Amethyst: That was odd...Well anyways. Mokuba!  
  
Mokuba: Helteage does not own Yugioh or the Egyptians gods mentioned.  
  
Helteage: Good boy! *hands him a cookie*  
  
Mokuba: Yay! *runs off eating his cookie*  
  
Kaiba: *from another room* NO! Where did you get that?! Give big brother the cookie Mokuba.  
  
Helteage:*laughs* He'll be bouncing off the walls for hours  
  
Hiyami and Amethyst: On with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Helteage's thoughts* 'Kaiba's thoughts'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kaiba covered his eyes from the blinding light. When the light disappeared, Helteage stood, completely restored.  
  
She raised her sword. "You will fall, demon!"  
  
"Think again!" Kaiba roared.  
  
They charged at each other. The battle stayed the same for the entire fight. Swords clashed, their energies fighting a no win battle. The battle was short but their energy was weakened.  
  
"I don't see what your problem is, you bitch! I save your soul and this is the thanks I get?!"  
  
"I never asked you to! And watch that tongue!"  
  
"Like I'd listen to you."  
  
"You should. You know, that's why you're stuck with Akephalos. You could use a change."  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"I know more than you do!"  
  
"I'll believe that when I become an angel!"  
  
Helteage growled.  
  
*Stupid demon!*  
  
They sat, glaring daggers at each other for a few moments. Then, Helteage started giggling.  
  
"What do you find so amusing?" He asked, narrowing his blue eyes.  
  
Before she could answer, voices were heard. "Joey Wheeler! I want those starchips back!"  
  
The bushes started rustling.  
  
The two hurried up into a tree, keeping their breathing silent.  
  
Mai Valentine was chasing Joey into the clearing. He suddenly turned around and handed them to her.  
  
"What is that?" she asked, pointing to the horn that Helteage had left behind in her hurry to hide.  
  
"Dunno. Looks kinda weird, duncha think?" Joey replied, picking it up.  
  
"Shit!" Helteage cursed, quickly placing her hands over her mouth. Kaiba smirked.  
  
Joey looked around for the one who was responsible for the swear word, but found no one.  
  
He shrugged and drug Mai back to the camp, leaving the horn in the clearing.  
  
The two waited, until they were sure that the coast was clear, before jumping out of the tree.  
  
"I heard you swear!" Kaiba taunted.  
  
Helteage growled. "Hush up! I can get in serious trouble!"  
  
"Sounds like your problem."  
  
She went over to the horn and sat down. "I wonder what's happening at Sanctuary."  
  
"Why don't you go and find out?"  
  
"There's no way I'm letting you out of my sight and there is no chance of you reuniting with Akephalos, while I'm around!"  
  
"Akephalos can go and rot for all I care."  
  
"Nice thing to say about your master."  
  
"Do you think I chose to go there?! Do you think I wanted to be stuck there for all eternity?! I never even wanted to die!"  
  
Helteage sat in silence, wondering why he was upset. "I don't think anyone wants to."  
  
"What do you know? You have Paradise. You don't know what I'm going through."  
  
"I may not be a demon, but I don't enjoy being away from my family or friends, either!"  
  
Kaiba sat down waiting for her to drop her guard. Unfortunately, she was too smart and figured out that he was trying to get away.  
  
"We can't stay here all day, you know. There are duelists that come by here." Kaiba told her, trying to catch her off guard. "I'm not an idiot! I've been on Duelist Kingdom before!" "Could have fooled me."  
  
She threw a rock at his head. "Don't insult me!"  
  
He narrowed his eyes but ignored her for the most part.  
  
They sat undisturbed for hours. Kaiba had the feeling that she was getting a little to weak to remain on Earth for much longer. He had been one of the few demons to be able to come up for days at a time.  
  
Helteage's eyes began to close slowly before she was hit in the head with the same rock that she had thrown at Kaiba. He laughed at the look on her face.  
  
"Why did you do that?! You know, I was just getting to sleep! Asshole!"  
  
"My, my, don't we have a dirty mouth."  
  
"I'm not a perfect angel." She replied.  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "I get reprimanded for a foul mouth and then you begin the swearing. Are you sure that you are an angel?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
She laid back and closed her crimson eyes, falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Kaiba smirked and stood. He picked up his sword and went over to the sleeping figure. 'This is the perfect opportunity.' He thought. He raised his sword to bring it down through the defenseless angel. He waited for the sword to kill his target but he couldn't bring it down. He dropped it to the ground.  
  
He sat down next to her. 'Am I getting soft? Usually I would do it, without hesitation. Stupid girl! Why did I have to meet you?!'  
  
He laid back, and watched the clouds go by.  
  
Helteage rolled onto her stomach and her left arm laid across his chest.  
  
He glared at her but made no motion to remove her arm.  
  
'This feels familiar somehow...'  
  
He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
~Sanctuary~  
  
"Your guardian angel has left you Amun-Ra! What are you going to do about that?!" Apep called to his enemy.  
  
A pool of water showed Helteage and Kaiba, asleep.  
  
"What trickery is this?!" Amun-Ra asked.  
  
"There is no trickery. Just an angel falling into her dark nature," Akephalos replied, amusement sounding in his voice.  
  
"How dare you attack my children?!" Amun-Ra roared.  
  
"Face it! Your angels think no highly of you than they do the demons they fight!" Apep said.  
  
Osiris could stand it no longer. "Why are you here?! You have been banned to never return!"  
  
Petbe, the Egyptian god of retaliation, watched waiting for his turn to jump in. He found it. "The Pantheon told you never to return! You were warned! Then you manipulate that poor soul that lies on that planet with no energy!"  
  
Horus glared but said nothing.  
  
"Sanctuary will fall! Not a single god will stand in our way!" Akephalos told them.  
  
Amun-Ra growled. "Leave and never return!"  
  
Akephalos laughed. "We'll leave but we will return and you all will pay!" Apep and Akephalos disappeared in a burst of flames.  
  
Horus shook his head. "We have to prepare for his attack. We lost several souls on his last. I just hope our child has not left us forever." He bowed his head.  
  
The other gods looked to each other and silently agreed. "Get the gods of battle and war together. We shall discuss the situation with them." Amun- Ra commanded. The other gods nodded and they all disappeared.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here are who the gods or words I have used in this Chapter If you don't know who or what they are.  
  
Amun-Ra- The supreme Sun god  
  
Apep-The great snake of darkness, who sometimes rose up, mouth agape, to try to swallow Ra's solar barque in its travel across the heavens; Ra always managed to escape, but each of Apep's failed attempts resulted in fierce storms or solar eclipses. The foe of Ra.  
  
Akephalos-the demon god  
  
Horus-Son of Osiris. Falcon headed god. Horus represents renewed strength and vigor, the restoration of what is right and hope for a brighter future.  
  
Osiris-Supreme god and judge of the dead. The symbol of resurrection and eternal life. Provider of fertility and prosperity to the living. Wearing the atef crown and holding the symbols of supreme power, the flail and crook.  
  
Petbe-Egyptian god of retaliation  
  
Pantheon-the gods as a whole  
  
Sanctuary is where souls go to be judged. Those pure enough to be Guardians remain there to be guides to the newly deceased.  
  
I got some of this info from Egyptian Mythology. The rest came from Myth Home *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Helteage: So what do ya think?  
  
Kaiba: *yawns* That was a good nap  
  
Hiyami: You slept through that entire thing?  
  
Kaiba: Yeah  
  
Helteage: Thanks a lot Kaiba! *storms off*  
  
Aka: HA!  
  
Ryou: Be quiet yami.  
  
Yami: Read and review! 


	3. Preperations

Helteage: Here's Chapter three! I don't get much sleep so I have nothing to do so they come out fast.  
  
Hiyami: I warned you  
  
Amethyst: Sugar is bad  
  
Yami: It's your best friend  
  
Yugi: Yami? Are you sane yet?  
  
Aka: The pharaoh was never sane!  
  
Ryou: Hush!  
  
Amethyst: I think everyone needs to lay off the sugar  
  
Mokuba: But why? *is hanging on a chandelier*  
  
Kaiba: Come on down Mokuba..be a good boy and give me the cookies.  
  
Mokuba: Nu uh!  
  
Hiyami: Who's going to do the disclaimers?  
  
Amethyst: Aka will  
  
Aka: Fine but I better get paid!  
  
Helteage: okay  
  
Aka: Helteage does not own Yugioh or any of the Egyptian Gods mentioned. The information is from Myth Home and Egyptian Mythology.  
  
Hiyami: *hands him a box of cookies* There's your reward  
  
Aka: ~_~  
  
Ryou: On with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Sanctuary~  
  
"Where are the rest of the gods?" Amun-Ra asked Horus and Osiris who were on both sides of him.  
  
Horus looked at him, looking quite uneasy. "They seemed to have joined Apep."  
  
"The gods have split." Osiris told him.  
  
"What?! But why?! This is an outrage!" Amun-Ra looked to his fellow gods for answers.  
  
Ankt placed her spear on the table that was infront of her. "They are traitors. We must destroy them!"  
  
"We can not. We try and teach our children to use peaceful ways against their enemies. We can't show them hate." Athor, the love and beauty goddess replied.  
  
"The time to act is now! If we don't, Akephalos will walk all over us! You must agree Amun-Ra?" Astarte said.  
  
Petbe nodded is agreement. "We must retaliate. We can not sit and watch as he takes over Sanctuary and our children."  
  
Amun-Ra looked around. "I agree something must be done but this is showing the angels hate. They are pure of soul and will do what they are taught. They will become manipulative."  
  
"You noticed that one of them have already fallen to the darkness. We can't risk the others," Athor said.  
  
"We have to fight!" Sekhmet told the others. "Enemies who threaten Sanctuary must fall!"  
  
"Do all of you feel this way?" Amun-Ra asked, seeing have of the group nod and the other have shaking their heads. "It's a split decision."  
  
The gods felt to argue about the matter further.  
  
"We have to or we will be destroyed!"  
  
"The law of the hunt does not affect us here!"  
  
"Fighting is the only way to get back at the traitors!"  
  
"We can't! It's showing everything that we have taught against!"  
  
"They will learn to fight in the future so why not start now, when they are needed?!"  
  
"What will that help?! It's pointless!"  
  
"SILENCE!" Amun-Ra's voice roared throughout the yelling. "We must remain civilized about this. I have decided we must get defenses up. Contact the sages and have them here as soon as possible. The only thing that we can do is watch and hope that our fallen children will return."  
  
The gods left the area all returning to their positions.  
  
Amun-Ra sighed and left for his chambers in Sanctuary.  
  
I hope all goes well....  
  
~Duelist Kingdom~  
  
Helteage woke up rather close to Kaiba. She blushed slightly and moved away.  
  
*I have barely enough power to return to Sanctuary. What am I going to do if there is still a battle going on there?*  
  
She sighed and laid back down. Kaiba stirred next to her but she ignored it. She was lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Kaiba looked over at her and moved away a little. 'When is she going to fly away and leave me be?'  
  
"Never," she replied to his thought.  
  
"I never gave you permission to read my mind." He told her.  
  
"I never asked for permission."  
  
He stood and started walking away.  
  
She watched him leave and then followed after him. "You can't leave!"  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
He chuckled. "You can't go home, can you?"  
  
"No but that's not why!"  
  
"Yes it is. Admit it!"  
  
Her cheeks turned a tint of red. "No it's not!"  
  
He laughed. "Yes it is!"  
  
She turned her back on him. "Believe what you want!"  
  
"Okay then. I BELIEVE that you want me to stay."  
  
Her face turned even redder. "No I don't!"  
  
"Angels can't lie."  
  
"That's not true! We do it all the time! Like now-"  
  
"So you're lying to me?"  
  
"No!"  
  
He shook his head. "I have no reason to stay so move."  
  
"You are not leaving here!"  
  
"Have it your way. I can survive days up here at a time. From the looks of it you won't last much longer."  
  
"So what? It doesn't matter to me. I'd rather have it that way."  
  
"You sound like a suicidal maniac."  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"That's hard to believe."  
  
"Fine! Leave! See if I care!" stormed back over to the clearing and laid back down.  
  
He folded his wings and climbed up into a tree. 'At least she's leaving me alone.'  
  
Helteage sighed and closed her eyes again.  
  
He watched from his position in the tree. "Now that she isn't running her mouth she seems pretty pleasant. Not bad looking either. Too bad she's an angel."  
  
She hadn't gone to sleep but she intended to. She couldn't help but listen to him. *The feelings are mutual* She sighed again. *I have to get off this planet*  
  
Kaiba jumped down from the tree and walked over to her. "You shouldn't stay here any longer."  
  
"I'll stay where I want." She replied.  
  
"I will not be responsible if you die."  
  
"Then go and leave me be."  
  
"You are a brat!" He picked her up and threw him over his shoulder. He wings retracted into her back.  
  
"What are you doing?!"  
  
"Getting rid of you." His large demon like wings flapped and they were airborne.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here are some translations to what some of the things in the story are if you don't know.  
  
Amun-Ra-The ruler of the gods and believed to be creator of all things  
  
Osiris- Supreme god and judge of the dead. The symbol of resurrection and eternal life. Provider of fertility and prosperity to the living. Wearing the atef crown and holding the symbols of supreme power, the flail and crook.  
  
Horus- Son of Osiris. Falcon headed god. Horus represents renewed strength and vigor, the restoration of what is right and hope for a brighter future.  
  
Petbe-God of retaliation  
  
Athor- goddess of love and beauty  
  
Astarte-a war goddess daughter of Ra  
  
Ankt- a war goddess who always carries a spear  
  
Akephalos-the demon god  
  
Apep- The great snake of darkness, who sometimes rose up, mouth agape, to try to swallow Ra's solar barque in its travel across the heavens; Ra always managed to escape, but each of Apep's failed attempts resulted in fierce storms or solar eclipses. The foe of Ra.  
  
Sekhmet- Sekhmet ("The Lady of the Place of the Beginning of Time," "Goddess of Vengeance") was a goddess of love and protection. She is depicted as a lioness and often holds an ankh, sistrum, or fire spitting cobra. Fire arrows darted from her eyes, she breathed flames, and the parching desert winds radiated from her body. She was worshipped in Memphis as the wife of Ptah. The name "Sekhmet" comes from the root sekhem which means "to be strong, mighty, violent". A lion headed goddess. As a sun goddess she represents the scorching, burning, destructive heat of the sun. She was a fierce goddess of war, the destroyer of the enemies of Ra and Osiris.  
  
Sanctuary is where all souls go to be judged. Those pure enough to be Guardians remain there to be guides for newcomers.  
  
Sages are those born with gifts from the gods to protect the world and Sanctuary. The  
  
Leader of Sages is a representative in Sanctuary. He/She has been granted will all of the gods powers and will someday pass those onto the Nine Children of Amun-Ra.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Helteage: How is it?  
  
Mokuba:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Kaiba: Finally!  
  
Hiyami: Just make sure you be quiet  
  
Ryou: don't want to wake either of them up *points to yami*  
  
Yami: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
Yugi: *tapes his yami* Who knew Yami snores!  
  
Helteage: Sounds like my ma  
  
Hiyami: Aka snores  
  
Aka: Do not!  
  
Ryou: Yes you do!  
  
Kaiba: At least you don't talk in your sleep  
  
Helteage: That is not my fault!  
  
Joey: Mai does too!  
  
Hiyami: How would you know?  
  
Joey: How does Kaiba know?  
  
Hiyami: Because I tapped her conversation  
  
Joey: Well I tapped her's too!  
  
Kaiba: Liar  
  
Mai: Shut up Kaiba!  
  
Yugi: -_-' Read and Review  
  
Helteage: I have a friend who has a Harry Potter fic. Moonauthor? I'm sure you all remember her. Well, please read and review it. She's kinda down lately and she needs support. Thank you!  
  
Amethyst: For Nightly Chat It seems that not many people can get to it and we don't know how to fix it. Email us if you want to help us revise it.  
  
Ryou: Thank you! 


	4. The Battle Begins!

Helteage: I'm writing all of the chapters when I finish the last one because if I don't, I'll forget about them and then I'll never finish it.  
  
Hiyami: Out of over 23 stories, none have been finished.  
  
Helteage: Yeah, well, at least I do something with my time.  
  
Amethyst: She doesn't have a smart ass comment?  
  
Kaiba: It's the Apocalypse!  
  
Helteage: *growls* Shut up! *storms off to her room*  
  
Amethyst: At least she didn't throw anything...  
  
Mokuba: She owes me pay!  
  
Hiyami: If you do the disclaimers I'll get you what she owes and triple it.  
  
Mokuba: Sweet!  
  
Kaiba: Are you trying to kill me?  
  
Yami: That wouldn't be so bad.  
  
Yugi: Yami!  
  
Yami: What? You told me not to hide my feelings...  
  
Yugi: I didn't mean that you could say something like that  
  
Yami: Well make up your mind  
  
Amethyst: Well Mokuba?  
  
Mokuba: Helteage does not own Yugioh or any of the gods mentioned here. The information on the gods was found on Myth Home and Egyptian Mythology.  
  
Hiyami: Go and get it from the back room  
  
Mokuba: Kay! *runs into the back*  
  
Kaiba: NO! *chases after him*  
  
Yami: This'll be good  
  
Yugi: On with the fic...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Helteage moved her head so she wouldn't be hit with his wings. She was tired but didn't dare fall asleep to see what was going on.  
  
"What are you doing?!" she asked.  
  
"Getting rid of you. You are an annoyance."  
  
"You're not so pleasant to be around either!"  
  
She sighed and watched the sea below. It was calm, which made her sleepy. She laid her head in between his wings and went into a sleep.  
  
~With Yugi~  
  
"Hey, Amethyst?" Yugi asked his friend. "Is there something on your mind?"  
  
She looked into his violet eyes and shook her head. "No. Everything's fine."  
  
\\You are a horrible liar\\  
  
\I didn't ask you did I?\  
  
Aka watched her through Ryou's eyes. "She's hiding something and I aim to find out what.," he told himself.  
  
+What was that Yami?+  
  
-Nothing, Ryou-  
  
Ryou watched his girlfriend closely, worriedly. "Ever since you went for firewood, you've been jumpy and distant. Did something happen?"  
  
She shook her head. "Nothing happened and nothing is wrong, Ryou. Just thinking. The entire loss thing hasn't completely sunk in yet." She smiled. "Don't worry."  
  
Ryou sighed and nodded. She was as stubborn as Helteage. They were inseparable. Too much alike.  
  
~Sanctuary~  
  
"Someone is approaching, Horus," Osiris told his fellow god.  
  
"Do you think it's Akephalos?" Horus asked.  
  
"No. Too much light within the soul. Akephalos has none."  
  
Kaiba landed a few feet infront of the two gods. "I believe this belongs to you." He said, laying Helteage on the ground.  
  
Osiris looked to him. "Why are you a demon?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Not one of the Children of Amun-Ra should be a demon."  
  
"I don't know. That's how it was chosen to be. I didn't want to."  
  
"Good job my faithful Kaiba! Now. Destroy them all!" Akephalos had arrived.  
  
"Rot-in-hell."  
  
"What?! How dare you defy me?!"  
  
"I'm not into this anymore. I'm leaving." Kaiba said, preparing to take off.  
  
Akephalos blasted his left wing. "You aren't going anywhere!"  
  
Kaiba winced. "Damn!"  
  
"Didn't I tell you to watch that tongue?" Helteage stood. She called on her horn and blew into it. Soon, many angels had flocked up to them, swords, spears, bows and arrows, and whips ready for their fight.  
  
Many demons had appeared behind Akephalos. "Sanctuary will fall!"  
  
All of the gods then appeared going to the sides they fought for.  
  
Amun-Ra turned to Helteage. "Go on. Take care of him. We'll be fine but hurry back." He gave her a smile and she nodded.  
  
"Come on," she told Kaiba pulling his arm.  
  
Akephalos threw another blast at Kaiba which knocked him to the ground. "No one betrays me!"  
  
Helteage hurried over to Kaiba. "Are you okay?" she asked, trying to hide her concern.  
  
"Go away," he replied.  
  
"I have to help you idiot now come on!" She disappeared and a winged lion wearing silver armor stood in her place. "Can you walk?" it asked. He nodded and stood. She walked next to him, keeping him balanced.  
  
They entered a large white building and meet a sage. "Helteage! We've all been worried about you! When they said you had fallen to Earth, well, I didn't........,"his voice trailed off.  
  
"I'm fine, Zidane, but this young man needs your healing." She nudged the injured Kaiba forward.  
  
Zidane nodded. The winged lion disappeared and Helteage replaced it, being slightly unstable. "You should rest."  
  
"Not now. Can you help him?"  
  
"You sure seem to be worried about this demon. That's not like you to be worried period. Is something going on that I should know about?"  
  
"No!" They both protested.  
  
Zidane laughed. "Come on you two. Oh and by the way, Helteage? Mage is looking for you."  
  
Helteage nodded and the three left for the Healing room. Kaiba laid down and Zidane began to chant. It sounded like a low hum and it was Egyptian. A few moments later, Kaiba started glowing and his wounds were healed.  
  
Helteage hugged him before she could stop herself. When she realized what she was doing she broke away from him and crossed her arms. "Don't touch me!" "You're the one who touched me!" "Whatever!"  
  
Zidane shook his head. "Stop your bickering and go help the gods!"  
  
"Fine," the replied in unison.  
  
The two went and joined the battle. There were more demons joining then the angels could destroy.  
  
"Do you know how to use your Shadow abilities?" she asked him. "Shadow abilities?" "I take that as a no. Just do whatever you do best. Seth will guide you."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here are the gods I used:  
  
Amun-Ra- The king of all gods and believed to be creator of all  
  
Akephalos- demon god  
  
Osiris- Supreme god and judge of the dead. The symbol of resurrection and eternal life. Provider of fertility and prosperity to the living. Wearing the atef crown and holding the symbols of supreme power, the flail and crook.  
  
Horus- Son of Osiris. Falcon headed god. Horus represents renewed strength and vigor, the restoration of what is right and hope for a brighter future  
  
Seth- Early in Egyptian history, Seth is spoken of in terms of reverence as the god of wind and storms. He was even known as the Lord of Upper Egypt. Later he became the god of evil.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here are some other things I used:  
  
Sages are those granted with special gifts, each with the power of the god they represent. They are scarred with the symbols of those gods.  
  
Sanctuary is a place where all souls go to be judged. Those pure enough remain there as guardians to guide newcomers along.  
  
The Children of Amun-Ra-There are nine in all. Once old enough or gain enough experience they will become sages. The sages will be of, Life, Wisdom, Shadow, Sky, Sands, Sun, Elements, Moon and Power.  
  
Helteage: See if you can guess which one Kaiba is and who the others are! Just to give you something to think about until I update next!  
  
The horn was given to Helteage because she was usually the mission leader and would need it if she needed back up. Only powerful angels may use this item....  
  
The Shadow abilities are granted to few. Those with them can achieve great things for both good and bad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Helteage: Sorry they're so short but I have a problem. If I write long chapters I'll end up spilling the entire story so I have to make them short or I'll never stop.  
  
Hiyami: You need a life  
  
Helteage: Get back in your soulroom!  
  
Hiyami: :P  
  
Kaiba: She acts like you!  
  
Yami: You should behave Hiyami  
  
Hiyami: What are you gunna do?  
  
Yami: I dunno but I'll do something  
  
Aka: You should think before you speak  
  
Ryou: Oh dear....  
  
Helteage: Anyways, I have a friend who has written poems and a couple stories on FF.net. If you happen to go on look up Moonauthor. She has fourteen poems and the stories are on the Outsiders and Harry Potter. Please Read and review for her!  
  
Mokuba: Don't forget to read and review for us either!  
  
All: Thank you! 


	5. Goodbye?

Helteage: Usually I would have had this out by now but I just had a kitten that died and I'm a little upset about it. *Sniff*  
  
Hiyami: *rubs her hikari's back*  
  
Yami: Well, that was unexpected....  
  
Helteage: Anyways, I have a sugar high so I'll write the fic and go get some more caffeine and continue!  
  
Kaiba: That was fast  
  
Hiyami: Sugar is evil  
  
Amethyst: Well, at least she isn't moping around  
  
Mokuba: Is it my turn yet?  
  
Tea: Yes  
  
Helteage: I thought we killed you!  
  
Amethyst: Nope, not yet  
  
Hiyami: Damn.  
  
Tea: o.o  
  
Mokuba: The disclaimers! Helteage does not own the Egyptian gods or the characters of Yugioh. Nor does she own Southside, which is owned by Moby  
  
Helteage: Your payment is being mailed  
  
Mokuba: Yay!  
  
Kaiba: oh no...  
  
Ryou: On with the fic!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Helteage thrust her sword through one of the demons, which dissolved.  
  
Kaiba watched, not sure what to do. Should he help his master or his new found angel? He looked around desperately for answers.  
  
"If you're not going to fight then get out of the way!" Helteage told him.  
  
He looked at her. "What should I do?" he asked.  
  
"Do what your heart tells you," she replied, placing a hand on his chest.  
  
He blinked.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Hey love birds! We could use a hand here!" Zidane called.  
  
"Shut up!" she hissed and hurried to her friend's side.  
  
The gods faced off with each other. Amun-Ra was fighting Akephalos.  
  
"You will regret the day you double crossed me, Akephalos!"  
  
"I regret not doing sooner!"  
  
"Our children are much stronger! There is no chance of victory! Surrender and we may lighten your sentence!"  
  
"Your "children" may be powerful but we are bigger in number. You'll wear down soon. You'll all die!"  
  
Kaiba grew worried. Akephalos' soldiers were multiplying faster then they could destroy them. The angels were strong but they wore down.  
  
Helteage put her sword through another demon and turned her attention to Kaiba. He looked at her.  
  
*Why is he just standing there? He's going to get hurt!*  
  
'Why is she staring? She's going to get ambushed! Idiot girl!'  
  
Helteage sighed and turned back to the gods. Amun-Ra was still fighting with Akephalos. Most of the other gods were still fighting but some had killed each other. Angels were lying injured around Sanctuary. The sight sickened her.  
  
Kaiba decided he couldn't stand around and attacked the closet person to him, Apep.  
  
Apep laughed. "Do you honestly think you could defeat me, traitor? I'll teach you no one defies us!"  
  
Apep clashed his sword Kaiba's, who was much faster. Kaiba used this to his advantage. He quickly maneuvered behind him and slashed his back.  
  
Helteage cheered.  
  
He blushed.  
  
Apep tried to use his distraction to his advantage. He raised his sword over his head but before could bring it down; Kaiba turned and thrust his sword through Apep's side.  
  
Helteage tackled Kaiba to the ground. "You did great! You should have been an angel!"  
  
He laughed. "Do you mind? I would like to get up."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" she replied, blushing. She got up and helped him to his feet.  
  
Apep let out a low growl. As Amun-Ra knocked Akephalos to the ground, the angels and sages who were left standing rejoiced as the demon attacks seized.  
  
Apep slowly stood, unnoticed by the two infront of him. He took his sword and thrust it through Helteage.  
  
She fell to the ground, barely alive.  
  
~With Yugi~  
  
Amethyst fell to the ground gripping her stomach, the same area where Apep's sword entered her angel friend's stomach.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Ryou asked, panicky.  
  
The others gathered around her.  
  
"Something happened! Ryou! Something happened!" she cried.  
  
Tears fell down her face as Ryou pulled her close. "It's okay. Shhhh. Please. Tell me what you mean."  
  
"I don't know! I didn't have a vision! Just the pain!"  
  
Meanwhile Mage was having the same problem. "I was supposed to watch over you." She said, wiping her tears.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Southside By Moby and Gwen Stefani  
  
See myself in the pouring home; See the light come over now; See myself in the pouring rain; I watch hope come over me  
  
Here we are now going to the East Side; I pick up my friends and we start to ride; Ride all night, we ride all day; Some may come and some may stay  
  
Here we are in the pouring home; I watch the light man fall the comb; I watch the light move across the screen; I watch the light come over me  
  
Here we are now going to the West Side; Weapons in hand as we go for a ride; Some may come and some may stay; Watching out for a sunny day  
  
Where there's love and darkness and my sidearm; Hey, élan  
  
Here we are now going to the North Side; I look at my friends as they start to ride; Ride at night, we ride all day; Looking out for a sunny day  
  
Here we are now going to the South Side; I pick up my friends and hope we won't die; Ride at night, ride through Heaven and Hell; Come back and feel so well  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Helteage: So?  
  
Hiyami: What was the point of the song?  
  
Helteage: No point. I just haven't heard it in a long time and it was stuck in my head. I just put it there.  
  
Yugi: I see..  
  
Kaiba: Do I have to?  
  
Helteage: I could let Mokuba out of the room  
  
Kaiba: Okay! Please R&R for an author named Moonauthor. She is a good friend and she is a great writer. My sister was based off a poem she wrote. If you have any ideas let her know  
  
Helteage: Good boy  
  
Kaiba: -.-  
  
Amethyst: R&R for us too!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Gods:  
  
Amun-Ra- The king of all gods and believed to be creator of all  
  
Akephalos- demon god  
  
Apep- The great snake of darkness, who sometimes rose up, mouth agape, to try to swallow Ra's solar barque in its travel across the heavens; Ra always managed to escape, but each of Apep's failed attempts resulted in fierce storms or solar eclipses. The foe of Ra.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Other terms and people:  
  
Sanctuary is a place where all souls go to be judged. Those pure enough remain there as guardians to guide newcomers along.  
  
Sages are those granted with special gifts, each with the power of the god they represent. They are scarred with the symbols of those gods.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Helteage: Let me know if I forgot anything!  
  
Hiyami: Kaiba is not the Sage of Shadows but if you all think he should be it can be changed.  
  
Helteage: There is a change I want to make to the sage line up.  
  
It goes: Life, Wisdom, Power, Shadows, Sky, Sun, Destiny/Fate, Elements and Moon. Is that good?  
  
Hiyami: Well R&R!  
  
Helteage: SSS! (Sorry So Short!) 


End file.
